


Obscure

by mrs_pennylane



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Petyr Baelish is a psychiatrist as in HANNIBAL LECTER, But he's not eating anyone right now, DOCTOR AND A CANNIBAL, Dr. Petyr Baelish, Game of Thrones AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know, If this works I'm writing more stories with this AU, It's Sansa as a FBI investigator like Will Graham, Sansa is kinda freaking out, Sansa is not naive she's just too damaged, So I was rewatching Hannibal and then I had this idea, This time it's not only sleazy Pete but MANIPULATIVE AS FUCK PETE, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: Sansa is having terrible dreams about the day she killed Garrett Jacob Hobbs and she feels like her mind is damaged. She has an appointment with Dr. Petyr Baelish to discuss about it.Game of Thrones meets Hannibal AU. I hope you guys are familiar with the story and appreciate it.Sansa Stark takes the role of a FBI investigator (Will Graham style) and Petyr Baelish takes the role of the psychiatrist (Hannibal Lecter style).





	Obscure

“The nightmares won’t stop.” Sansa murmured looking at the ceiling.

“Are they the same you were having? Or are these new ones?” Dr. Baelish questioned, crossing his legs.

“They are all about Garrett Jacob Hobbs and how I shot him. Sometimes I’m not shooting him, I’m stabbing him. Some other times, I’m the one trying to slash Abigail’s throat.” Her dreams were bathed with blood and screams, and her mind felt as chaotic as her dreams.

Every night she would wake up startled, sweating. Her direwolves would look at her as if they had seen a ghost and Sansa was almost sure she indeed would look too pale for her own good. Sansa was almost sure there was something fucked up inside of her head, as if evilness had taken over her mind.

She often lost control of her thoughts. Wanted to cry. Wanted to scream. Even wanted to kill and die.

“You clearly went through a traumatic event when you couldn’t go through.” Petyr observed calmly. How could he be so calm when her mind was literally collapsing?!

“Couldn’t go through? You cleared me for work, dr. Baelish.” Sansa felt her body shaking.

“You are clear for work, Sansa. The problem is not the murders or what happened with Garrett Hobbs but how Tywin pushes you to the limit. He is the problem.”

“He wants me to solve more crimes, that’s all.”

“He doesn’t respect when your mind can’t work. If he did, you wouldn't break down like this.”

“Am I broken?” She had to ask that. Was she going insane? The way her body was shaking, she might as well be getting completely mad.

“Sansa, just because you have these nightmares and these thoughts we have already talked about it doesn’t mean you’re broken. Embrace the many facets of your mind and it will only be easier.”

“Easier for what?” Sansa rose from her seat and paced through the room. “What do I have to accept?”

“You have to accept that we are both good and evil. What you did for Abigail was good and nothing can change that. Dreaming about it is part of the trauma and part of you as well.”

“And what about the dreams in which I’m killing _her_?”

“Your mind is still reacting to the trauma, that doesn’t make you a murderer or a psychopath.”

“This is not helping, dr. Baelish.” Sansa signed and sat down again. Her head was starting to ache and now she was wishing she hadn’t booked an appointment with Petyr.

“Sansa, start by accepting that those thoughts don’t make you a bad person and certainly don’t make you broken. Human beings are made of reactions and traumas and experiences.” Dr. Baelish rose from his seat and sat next to her. “Don’t blame yourself for the things that come into your mind when you’re unconscious.”

Sympathetically he placed a had on her shoulder and smiled. Sansa shook her head, feeling it hurt so much she was starting to get photophobic.

Sansa mustered a small smile and rose from her place, walking towards the door. Before she reached it, she heard Dr. Baelish’s voice from the sofa.

“Abigail requested us tomorrow at the hospital. Are you coming? She would appreciate it.”

Sansa’s mind went directly to her dreams in which she was slicing the girl’s throat open, blood streaming down her clothes and Sansa’s arms. The smell of blood invaded Sansa’s nostrils and she felt somehow pleased by it. She breathed one. Two. Three.

She was again in Petyr’s office staring at the door. “Yes.” She answered. “I’m coming. I… We just can’t leave her like that.”

“No, we can’t.” Petyr said softly. She knew he felt accountable just as she did because they were the reason Abigail didn’t have a father anymore. They could be the girl’s tutors, Petyr and her.

Sansa left dr. Baelish’s office and her head spun as if all the oxygen had left her body. She could do this, couldn’t she? Dr. Baelish had told her: those thoughts didn’t make her bad. She had to _embrace_ them.

If only there wasn’t a black deer at the end of the corridor, blocking her from being completely sane. If only the walls weren’t bleeding.

_Breathe, Sansa. Breathe._

**_I’m not going insane._ **

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
